Chaotic: Overseer Uprising
by Deadandrevivedfranchises
Summary: Chaotic has been shut down for good... or has it? Kaz finds what could be the origin of the scanners and the game itself! But mysterious forces have arrive and many people that are veteran Chaotic players are abducted. Its time to dust off their scanners and get Chaotic. This time they weld powers nobody can imagine ... Alternate universe, may conflict with story and lore.


- Prologue -

**During the early years of Perim there was one tribe far superior to all currently at the time. The beings didn't have any name for them but the early evolved forms of life called them "Overseers". They would watch Perim from above as they created Perims cultural reference called Chaothica and enhanced its teachings with every passing generation. However isolation had lead to their tribe's downfall and their eventual annihilation. A war had brewed between the Overseer people about letting the lower species of Perim at the time to ascend to their level of existence. Many believed they would over throw them and that the Mantle of supremacy belongs to Overseers alone. Other disagreed and believed they would become greater than anyone and that the knowledge, Technology, and Guidance of the Overseers would flourish under their care. During their final days one of their own had a vision of a race that could travel space and time like they could from another parallel dimension. Upon hearing this, they made their last attempts to find this new race and bring salvation to their home world. One of their plans was to send twenty of their powerful and brightest through a gateway construct they had finished and try to contact these beings. The minute they stepped through a massive surge of energy struck the construct from nowhere and sent the first twenty toward Perim. They had not known where they were until they looked up at the night sky from the surface to see their home among the stars consumed by the gateway's collapsing energy field. Now with no home to return to, their only choice was to split up and assimilate themselves into the other more primitive tribes and hope that they can find a way to revive their fallen empire… or conquer a new one…**

**_Unknown location_**

File #606 The Warp Incident.

For your eyes only…..

At 10:30 p.m. September, 12, 1997 Remmey Markson age 12 was reported missing from his home during a state wide power outage. His parents reported that they last saw him going up to his room and then a bright blue light coming from upstairs before the power went out. When his father went to see if he was all right, Remmey was gone. Investigators searched the house, his room, and around the neighborhood for any clues or sightings of anybody going to or leaving the Markson household. After 5 months of searching Remmey was found halfway around the world in some kind of mentally disoriented state. Two tourist by the names of Patricia and Holton had been planning spend their night together when they heard a thunderous boom and flash of blue light like same to the one described by Remmey's parents. They found Remmey stumbling around calling out strange names before collapsing on ground. After setting up camp the couple asked him what had happened to him and how he got there. The boy's told them a story of a world filled with mystical creatures and horrific monsters and how he had fought and befriended them, and showed them some kind of strange slab of metal with marking and engraved symbols. He was taken to a nearby hospital due to strange burn marks found on his arms and legs. After the news reach the hospital for a missing 12 boy by the name of Remmey, the local authorities made immediate contact with the parents and told them everything. Thought he was still young the government wanted our agency to find out what caused his disappearance that night. Our only lead so far is the unidentified object that he was carrying with him. On graph #34 the alloys of this object are not of earth origin or located in our solar system. Our policy is for all foreign objects and items of unknown origin or design must be quarantine for further investigation. The only known location of the item is at….


End file.
